


Kisuke/Reader: Late Night

by Chibitami



Series: Ficlets [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Blankets, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: Requested by lubrielx on Tumblr____ finds Kisuke asleep in his lab underneath the shop.
Relationships: Urahara Kisuke/Original Character(s), Urahara Kisuke/You
Series: Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609411
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Kisuke/Reader: Late Night

"Kisuke?" ____ had been surprised that they hadn't heard their partner's breezy, flirtatious voice after they'd entered the Urahara shop. Normally he'd have been lounging at the cash register, on the off chance that any of the local Soul Reapers or other spiritual entities needed something in an emergency, but...there was no sign of him in the shop at all. ____ scanned the empty aisles and then casually crawled over the counter to see if he was somewhere in his home. Maybe he was training Ichigo or someone else in the facility downstairs? Hmm...there  _ were _ some evenings where Kisuke would get an early start on some of his "projects" in his basement's lab; ____ smirked as they remembered one day at the shop when they'd heard a deafening explosion, and they (along with Tessa, Ururu, and Jinta) had rushed in to find Kisuke's handsome face covered with soot and stray reishi particles. Just in case one of his experiments had gotten a bit messier than usual again, ____ grabbed a few paper towels from the kitchen before heading into the lab underneath the shop.

____ pressed their open palm against the hidden security panel, and after their reiatsu had been confirmed as one of the few"approved" beings Kisuke allowed into his lab, a door slid open to reveal a set of stairs. As they took a few steps, ____ noticed that unlike every other time they'd been down there, they weren't able to hear Kisuke muttering to himself or recording audio versions of his notes; the only sounds they could hear were the ambient low hum of various machinery and devices, and...the light sound of snoring somewhere near Kisuke's desk, just barely audible over the background noise in the room. 

____ quietly tiptoed their way down the rest of the stairs and peeked around the corner to find Kisuke slumped over at his desk. The monitors in front of him bathed the room in a soft artificial light, making his skin look even more pale and his sandy-blond hair look like it was silver. He was wearing his lab coat over his usual traditional clothes and clogs, though ____ noticed that his striped hat wasn't on his head--at least, not from ____'s view of Kisuke from behind. There was an old mug on his desk along with various papers and notebooks, all of them organized in a way that only Kisuke could really understand. 

____ silently walked towards the desk and carefully picked up Kisuke's mug to rinse out in a nearby sink and place out of the way. The last dregs of coffee-and-milk inside were completely cooled, and ____ wondered with a small smile how many cups of coffee Kisuke had gone through that evening during this particular "research session". Once the mug was out of the way, ____ decided to head back upstairs; they didn't want to risk waking him up by taking his futon downstairs and placing him in it, but they still wanted him to be  _ somewhat  _ comfortable down there.

After quickly snatching a spare blanket from Kisuke's bedroom, ____ crept back downstairs to the lab. As they moved over the second-to-last step, they tripped on one corner of the blanket and loudly cursed while they tried to catch themselves. They managed to avoid falling flat on their face by sticking their arms out on either side to touch the wall and break their fall, but not without consequence--they heard Kisuke stir in his sleep and saw him move his head up slightly. 

"Nngh...who'zzat…" 

"Just me,” ____ said quickly, stepping out to show Kisuke that there wasn’t an enemy that had somehow infiltrated his lab. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Kisuke gave a small sleepy hum of acknowledgement and rubbed his eyes. “‘s okay, hon’,” he replied with a yawn and a smile. “Had t’ happen at some point, right?” He looked up at ____ and his smile widened a bit. “Glad it was  _ you _ , though,” he added with his usual flirtatious tone, albeit with a bit more grogginess in his voice. 

____ rolled their eyes, though they couldn’t deny the smile on their face from Kisuke’s flattery. They walked over to the desk and gently draped the blanket around his shoulders, and he let out a tiny yawn as he settled into a more comfortable position. “Are you gonna be okay sleeping here? I can try to help you upstairs into your room…”

Urahara shook his head and yawned again. “Nah, it’s okay,” he replied. “I’m about t’ fall back asleep already…’n you almost fell on those stairs  _ without  _ having to haul me up there.” He smirked as he pulled open one of his desk drawers and grabbed a small cushion kept there on nights like these in the lab, and he settled into a comfy sleeping position as best as he could on his desk. As one side of the blanket wrapped around him started to droop, ____ bent over and pulled it back up. Kisuke’s eyes were already closed, and ____ stroked a stray piece of his hair before giving him a gentle kiss goodnight against his cheek. Even as he drifted off to sleep once again, ____ noticed that after they’d kissed him, there was a faint smile on his face as he curled up a bit into his pillow.


End file.
